Games Over Caviar, Salad, Tofu and Truffles!
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: A sequel to Games Over Salad, Steak, Chips and a Rocky Horror! As the games continue, it's the Doctor's turn to pick a restraunt. This surely means it's Rose's turn...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Wow! Thank you for all the great reviews for my previous fan fic, Games Over Salad, Steak, Chips and a Rocky Horror!**

**There have been some demands for a sequel, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it all! Oh, and because Rose is making an extra effort to win the Doctor's heart, there shall be two chapters! Wooopdedoop!**

**Summary:**

**As the games continue, it's the Doctor's turn to pick a restaurant. This surely means its Rose's turn to play her turn…?**

**Games over Caviar, Salad, Tofu and Truffles**

The Doctor uselessly twiddled with wires within the cockpit of the TARDIS. He didn't really need to. At least it was something to _do_. Something to take his mind of the girl sitting opposite him.

Rose filed her nails. She didn't need to. At least it was something to do. Something to take her mind off the time lord in the cock pit, who was tinkering with the TARDIS.

The said TARDIS gave a reproachful whirr. They could both tell she was uncomfortable with the awkwardness between her passengers.

_I know. _The Doctor thought. _Help me fix it. _He pleaded.

He wanted to make it up. He wanted to treat her to a wonderful meal out this time.

And, more than anything, he wanted to kiss _her_.

The TARDIS deliberated for a moment, and then presented him with her idea.

He grinned, and leapt out of the cock pit. Rose started, startled slightly by the sudden movement.

'Got a present for you!' He announced to Rose, and bounded out of the console room, in the general direction of the TARDIS wardrobe.

She looked around her.

'What's he planning?' She asked. The TARDIS rumbled; a shrug, more or less. Rose deliberated for a moment, but could come up with no explanation of any sort, so abandoned it. She went to return to filing her nails, but found she just _couldn't be bothered _anymore. With a sigh, she flung the nail file aside and folded her arms crossly.

_Why hadn't he been talking to her?! _

**Maybe that kiss shut him up**_**. **_She thought slyly. That made her grin.

'Look!' Said a voice behind her. She turned around, and what see saw made her hands itch to try it on, coordinate it, and wince at the price tag.

For what she saw was a _gorgeous _ankle length dress, with white sequins running around it in a graceful spiral. These, along with the sky blue colour of the dress, made it seem as if it were a piece of the sky.

'Oh…wow…' She breathed as she got up to (Very nearly), snatch it from him.

'Thought you'd like it. I'm taking you out.'

'Where? We went only went out a couple of days ago.' Rose said simply, looking for his reaction out of the corner of her eye. Her words had the desired effect; his mouth opened and closed in the need for _something to say_, and red tinted his cheeks.

'Well…yeah…but…'

'Don't worry. I like the idea, though. I'll go and get changed, shall I?' She said sweetly, enjoying herself immensely.

'Err, yeah. If you…could…that would be…helpful.'

With a final smile, Rose twirled out of the TARDIS console room.

The Doctor stood there for a moment. Completely, and utterly, _blown away. _

It was a rare occurrence, to say the least, but from a _girl_?!

The TARDIS whirred at him, calling him back from the thoughts he had slipped into.

'Yes?'

The TARDIS gave another rumble. This one was very precise.

She was rolling her eyes.

'What?' The Doctor demanded. 'S'not my fault, is it?!'

The TARDIS said nothing in return. This was because she didn't really need to, and that Rose had re-entered.

The Doctor reeled around. And then had to wonder _how on earth _he was going to try and concentrate on food that evening.

The dress hugged Rose to every perfection, and its sky blue colour highlighted the sheer depth of her eyes.

'What you gawping at?'

'Um, nothing, nothing! But you do look…well…'

Rose raised one eyebrow.

'Beautiful.' He finished breathlessly.

Something at the back of the Doctor's head seemed _rather smug _at this fact that it was Rose's turn to falter for something to say.

**Compose yourself! **Hissed a voice in Rose's head. **He can't **_**win**_**! **

'Right… Where're we going?'

The Doctor seemed a little disappointed, but perked back up again in a matter of seconds.

'We are going –…' He pulled a few levers. 'To-…' A few buttons were jabbed. 'The fanciest restaurant-…' Several whirrs sounded, and the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. 'In the universe!'

The TARDIS shuddered and lurched forward, flinging her occupants to the left. Both Rose and the Doctor laughed out loud as their favourite method of transportation ploughed through space and time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had NO reviews for this one, but alerts instead. IF YOU WANT TO ALERT, YOU REVIEW! -Threatens all with umbrella- Don't make me get you...**

The TARDIS whirred into existence in a small corner of a street lamp lit street, and the Doctor was first out.

'Here we are! Gluckonsphere!' He announced to Rose, who had followed him fearlessly. Rose looked around her in awe as the Doctor continued to ramble.

'It's the metropolis for the fanciest restaurants around, and if you don't like that, you can sit on the hillside and watch for the purple wind. _Purple wind! And_, they have regular snow spells, which is always nice if you like snow, but if you don't…not so much….'

Fine violin music was played by a small hunched figure on a street corner, and spectators had grouped around to watch and throw coins. Neat little cafes were placed side by side like a child's building blocks, and were adorned by awnings of many bright colours.

'Wow…' She rushed over heedlessly to watch the violin player, entranced. 'I used to play as a little girl. Was never any good, of course…'

She felt a gentle tug on her hand.

'Come on!' The Doctor insisted, hauling her over to one of the biggest buildings. 'I'm hungry!'

They joined a growing queue for entrance to the restaurant, and once the queue moved inside at a steady pace, Rose felt her knees go weak.

There was a full-blown orchestra playing in the background, playing a gentle melody. There was a low level of chatter, from people who _looked _human. (Rose had learnt quickly that things were not always what they seemed. Especially if they seemed human.) Waiters flowed gracefully from table to table, seeming to have no limit to the amount of plates they could carry.

'Madam, sir? Do you have your reservation card?' Said a feminine voice to their right.

'Course'.' The Doctor told her, procuring his physic paper. The waitress took it, and examined it carefully.

'Excellent.' She purred. She smiled at the Doctor; a wonderful smile, a glittering smile. Something bristled within Rose, and she slipped her arm through the Doctor's, and gave her a cold smile.

Not many individuals in any known universes know this, but girls can communicate wordlessly. Looks can say it all.

And Rose's said. _Back off, tart. My property. _

The waitress's own cold smile replied, _Not for long. _

She led them to their table, and handed them menus.

'I will return to take your drinks.' She purred; another glittering smile for the Doctor, and she sauntered away.

As the Doctor watched her go, Rose's hands gripped the menu.

'So, what do you want to drink?' The Doctor questioned.

Rose scanned the menu.

'Do they have anything _but _wine?' She asked, peering over the top of her menu. She watched the Doctor scan his again.

'Uh…no.'

Rose laughed. 'Alright then. Wine.'

The Doctor grinned at her, but Rose lost her smile as the waitress slunk over again. The Doctor ordered their drinks with a winning smile, and the waitress returned each sentence with a seductive glint in her eye, and that _stupid _smile.

Rose, with a slight smile, nudged the Doctor's leg with her foot. He started slightly; confusion passed over his features, but he continued shortly.

She moved her foot up another fraction, Rose had to bite back the laughter as bafflement took over the Doctor's face.

The waitress's bottom lip curled.

'I'll be back for your meal orders.' She stated coldly, and stalked away.

Rose dropped her foot as the Doctor rounded on her.

'What was _that _for?!'

Rose gave a clam shrug. 'I was stretching. You were in my way.' She stated simply. She ignored the Doctor's anguished look and poured herself a glass. She sipped it smugly as she looked at her menu again. 'Caviar!' She exclaimed. 'I've always wanted to try that!'

The incident long forgotten, the Doctor grimaced.

'What?'

'Caviar? Fish eggs? Ugh!' The Doctor complained, giving a slight shudder.

She gave him a curious look.

'Doctor?'

'Yes, Rose?'

She paused. 'Are you vegetarian?'

'What…me? No, course' not.' The Doctor protested. Rose watched him carefully…watching for the tell tale sign...

He sniffed.

'THERE IT IS!' Rose proclaimed. 'You're _lying_!'

'Am not!'

'You are! You wouldn't eat steak at the last restaurant, and you won't eat caviar now! You've gone veggie!'

The Doctor paused. 'Does it matter?' He asked.

'No, not really. Just wanted to point it out.' Rose said smugly, leaning back and taking a sip of her wine.

The waitress flowed over, and Rose leant forward again sharply. They ordered the caviar for Rose, and just a plain salad for the Doctor.

'Oh, it comes with crotons, doesn't it?'

'Of course, sir.'

'Marvellous.' The Doctor said enthusiastically, taking a sip of his wine.

'Would sir like anything else on his salad?' She purred.

'Well, now you mention it…'

Rose, acting upon an idea which was very cunning, _accidently _knocked her wine aside, allowing the contents to spill out from the glass and onto the _once _white apron of the waitress.

'Oh _gosh_!' Rose exclaimed. 'I am _so _sorry!'

The Doctor eyed her suspiciously.

'It's _fine_.' The waitress hissed, and stalked off, blushing as everyone in the restaurant stared at her.

A moment's silence came and went.

'Rose?'

'Yes, Doctor.'

'That wasn't very nice.'

'Didn't mean to.' Rose purred. 'Complete accident.'

The Doctor gave her a disbelieving look.

A few minutes later, the salad and the caviar was brought over by a waiter. Rose thanked him with a _special _smile; the waiter tottered away with the Doctor glaring at his retreating back.

The Doctor tucked into his salad (After eating every single croton first.) While Rose looked at her caviar apprehensively.

It looked absolutely _revolting. _A small pile of black beads all squished together in one mass. She prodded it with a fork; it wobbled repulsively.

She stabbed a few with the fork and squeezed her eyes shut as she put it in her mouth.

She gagged on it, and dropped the fork. The Doctor howled with laughter as she threw her fork back on her bowl and forced herself to swallow.

'That was _disgusting_!' She choked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

'Told you so.' The Doctor said smugly, helping himself to lettuce from his salad. 'Have you tried tofu? That's nice.' He continued to ramble absently.

A couple of minutes later, and much to Rose's displeasure, the waitress returned in a new apron. She prepared a full glass again.

'Your orders, sir?' She asked in her seductive purr.

The Doctor ordered his stupid tofu, while Rose rejected a second course for two reasons.

She didn't want to risk death.

She had a Doctor's heart to capture.

About ten minutes passed, and the Doctor's meal was served. He tucked in, and Rose watched him.

And began to plot mercilessly.

Her eyes slid to the right, and saw that the waitress was glaring at her intently.

Picking up her fork (After checking for any remains of the disgusting caviar.) She helped herself to the tofu by stabbing the said fork in a small piece.

'Oi! That's mine!' The Doctor protested weakly, and, as his mouth was open, she stuffed the fork in.

As the Doctor choked, Rose snuck a look at the waitress.

She was stalking away, arms crossed, with a sour look.

Rose felt a triumphant thrill coursed through her.

'Are you going to explain?!' The Doctor demanded, pushing the tofu away. He had obviously had enough.

'Well…' Rose picked up her wine glass and twirled the wine around inside thoughtfully. 'I thought I wanted some…'

'Yes…'

'But then I didn't. I thought it would a shame to waste it.' Rose said simply, finally taking a sip, watching him over the top of the glass.

His eyes, as deep as they were, registered nothing but confusion.

'Do you want desert?' She asked as the plates were collected. 'Oh?' She _suddenly _noticed something amiss. 'Where did our waitress go?'

'Took a break.' The waiter said gruffly. He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk.

The Doctor watched her carefully.

**I know what's going on. **He thought smugly.

'Go on then.' They both decided on truffles, and ordered this once the waiter returned. Rose challenged the Doctor to a game of hang man on a napkin, determined to win this one. She did, after the Doctor ran out of letters to guess the word. He felt like hanging _himself_ after the word was revealed to be Rexacolephalbratorious.

The truffles were served; steaming, chocolate covered balls piled in one huge mountain.

Forks poised, their eyes met over the mountain.

Another unsaid challenge was declared, and they dug in.

Ten minutes later, one single ball remained. Both Rose and the Doctor looked at it dismally.

'You have it.' The Doctor said slowly, feeling quite ill.

'Can't be bothered.' Rose said in the same tone, feeling rather full.

The empty plates were collected, and Rose's eyes widened as she remembered something.

'Doctor?'

'What?'

'Do you have any money?'

The Doctor froze. 'Thought you had some.'

Rose bit her lip. 'I didn't have a bag that would go with this outfit.'

The Doctor leant back, and sighed.

'We're going to have to leg it.' He concluded.

Rose poised herself so she was leaning half way off her chair.

'Shall we?'

'Oh yes!'

There were cries of, 'OI! COME BACK AND PAY!' As the Rose and the Doctor, the fact they were full long forgotten, catapulted out of the restaurant at the speed of light, laughing madly. They ran into a snow fall, and laughed as snow swirled around them.

They didn't care much.

'Quick! The TARDIS!' Rose shouted, heading towards it.

'Nah! Come on!' The Doctor seized Rose by the hand and led her around the corner at a run. 'Got something else to do!'

They ran into a small, secluded courtyard, blossom falling on the pebbles. They leant up against the wall and laughed.

'Do you think they'll follow?' Rose asked breathlessly.

'What, us? Nah. Lost us by now.' He confirmed.

A comfortable silence flew by before they noticed the violin player in the corner. Rose sighed happily as sweet music filled the air around them, mingling wonderfully with the snow and blossom.

'Care for a dance, Miss Tyler?' The Doctor said, holding out his hand for Rose to take.

'Don't mind if I do.' Said Rose sweetly, and took it.

She had forgotten the Doctor could dance.

'You've been practicing.' She commented as he pulled off a stupendous twirl.

'Done a lot of thinking as well.' The Doctor said. Rose smiled at him, but was shocked to find his face not in his normal grin, but was completely serious.

'Well…' Rose faltered. 'What about?'

'This.'

He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

It was longer than Rose's, in her opinion. So much better, that she had to slip her arms around his neck and keep him there _just a little longer. _

All too soon for Rose, he broke away. She made a small protest and pulled his head back down again.

'No. Sorry.' He whispered, and disengaged himself. The violin music took on a much slower tempo.

'Why? Why not?!' Rose demanded. 'You didn't seem too _fussed _back then!'

He couldn't answer her, and looked at his converse clad feet.

'Is it the whole "I live forever." Thing?'

He gave a small nod, still refusing to meet her eye.

She stepped forward. 'Look at me.'

He reluctantly forced himself to.

'I don't care. So what if we can't have forever? I want _now_.'

He stared at her. He was almost verging on speechless. But not too much so. 'You don't care?'

'No.' Rose returned her arms to their much wanted position. 'I don't.' And brought his head down again.

The violin music increased again, and they both found themselves grinning.

'So,' Rose started when they broke apart again. 'Who won?'

The Doctor grinned. 'Well, me. Obviously.'

'What?! Why?!' Rose's voice reached a very high pitch.

'Well, I'm the better kisser. Immediate win.' He explained simply.

'Yes. Granted. But I happen to be the one who…' Rose argued, waving her arms above her head. Her mouth fell open as the Doctor continued regardless.

'Oh yes, yes. All talk…'

'What?! I've clearly won this!'

They continued to bicker, hand in hand, as they strolled into the TARDIS. The said TARDIS gave a whirr of greeting as they entered, but neither Rose or the Doctor seemed to hear her.

She gave a rumble of satisfaction, and shut her doors for them.

The best sound in the universe mingled sweetly with the music, snow and blossom, as the TARDIS took her occupants away…

For now.

**-Waves umbrella pointedly at button- You know what to do....REVIEW (Oooh...dead poetic, me :D)**


End file.
